creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:EmpyrealInvective
If you are here to inquiry about a story I deleted of yours, read this first as it will likely explain why. If you do not and post to this talk page and your story was deleted for obvious reasons covered in the blog, I will link the aforementioned guide to your talk page as an explanation. Are you here about a Journal Entry pasta that I deleted? Read that guide before asking why I deleted your story. If you are inquiring about a longer story that I deleted, perhaps this guide will elaborate on the issues a bit. This guide on micro pastas should help if you are wondering why your short story was deleted. Maybe it was an NSFW pasta, if so, this guide has you covered. Or maybe it was a more emotion driven story that you're wondering about what went wrong. Archives Here to leave a hateful message??? Why not check out the Salt Mines to see how ineffective Internet rage is against me before wasting both our time. Hey thanks for not banning me. i just joined 8 minutes ago, can i make a slender story? -bearbro123 ---- VxAbbyNekoxV Thank you for your advice. I appreciate it. It was my first story so I wasn't expecting good reviews. I'll try harder next time. --VxAbbyNekoxV (talk) 07:29, April 16, 2017 (UTC)Abby SCP So emps, I found this thing called the SCP Foundation. You may or may not have heard of it, (Here's the link), but it's sorta like the holders series, different authors and all, but they are different beings that have been found in the "Secure, Contain, Protect Foundation". So far it has about 4000 in all - so with your permission and theirs maybe we can move 'em over. [[User:ThisIsLucid|'Do you hear that? That's the sound of forgiveness']] [[User talk:ThisIsLucid|'That's forgiveness - screaming and then nothing']] 15:56, April 16, 2017 (UTC) Hey Would you please delete my blog posts? I don't want them exposed anymore. Thanks. ''James'' [[User talk:James Chapé|'Chapé']] 22:04, April 16, 2017 (UTC) Review Hi Empy, always loved your reviews. Was wondering if you could review a story I've had sitting in the Writer's Workshop for some time that I'm still not entirely satisfied with. I'm not entirely sure if I can link something written on the Writer's Workshop but I will go ahead and try The Unknown Chronicles: Happy Birthday (Needs Review). It IS part of an ongoing series, right now I'm mostly doing an origin story short for each of the members before delving into the entirity of the story itself. I think it's a more fun introduction to the events Thanks in advance, I'm not sure what it is that I dislike but you have a penchant for finding those flaws. -Icarus88 (talk) 20:43, April 17, 2017 (UTC) Thank you for reading and editing my story. I felt though that it belonged in the creepy pasta wiki but I see that you see otherwise. I know that there were some punctuation errors, such as capital letters being where they weren't supposed to be. I had this story edited by a friend of mine, he is a writing teacher for high school seniors, but I see now that we both missed some punctuation errors. Thank you again. -Mj Well crap, im sorry, it was the only Bambi Creepypasta i've ever seen, and i thought it would be pretty cool. And also, most creepypastas have shock value. So, can you guide me and tell me, what kind of creepypasta i should make? Those "Lost Episode" Creepypastas are pretty much my favorite genre so yeah... Is there anywhere else, related to Creepypasta of course, i could post it? And i want your opinion, was it atleast any good? NichProductions (talk) 23:57, April 20, 2017 (UTC)NichProductions Skeleton Draft Up for Review Hi Empy. So a few days ago, I completed a plot outline (skeleton draft) for a story I'm writing called Sunny Hill Farms. I had Raidra take a look at it and she seemed to like it. I was hoping to get more feedback on it before I write the actual story though. If you're interested in reviewing it, here's the link to it: (https://docs.google.com/document/d/1pXUJ5XymCEICUFbPXYizAdLP71gJciNsKQN0aZOzNOY/edit?usp=sharing) [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 22:32, April 21, 2017 (UTC) Reply to "I'll See What I Can Do" Message Take all the time you need. I can always work on other things while I'm waiting. So just to be clear, what I sent you is basically a rough outline of how the story might progress so if there's anything that you feel needs to be changed, don't be afraid to tell me. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 23:14, April 21, 2017 (UTC) Oh... Fine, i will stop trying. You showed me that its a bad Creepypasta. Wow, incredible how i thought it would be good. Im never trying to post any creepypasta here again. I don't have the proper grammar for this site. Im such a dumbass. Im sorry, don't worry, you will NEVER hear of me here again. Sorry for wasting your time and this wiki's time, goodbye. NichProductions (talk) 00:35, April 22, 2017 (UTC)NichProuctions Bubbles rework Hi, (I'm still working out how all this works, so hope I'm using the right format for this comment...) you recently helped me out with some tips after my story Bubbles was deleted. You pointed out that the whole 'come and look at the haunted painting' thing was overdone as well as some mechanical and writing issues. I've taken it away and rewritten it, making a big plot change and (hopefully!) fixing the grammar issues. I've popped the revised version here http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:581038 If you had some time at some stage I'd be very grateful for your thoughts, & if you thought it might be up to a deletion appeal? Thanks for you help. --RandomShivi (talk) 09:44, April 22, 2017 (UTC) Reply to "My Feedback" Message Thank you for your feedback, Empy. Funny enough, I actually had an idea on how to give insight into his death, though I'm not sure it will be enough. So when the protagonist is at the grave, they will mention seeing a small plush teddy bear wearing a shirt that reads "Mothers Against Drunk Driving". It's a small detail but I think it would be a nice idea to include because graves will sometimes have things like flowers or little trinkets either on top of or around them. "You might want them to do a phone interview or something before giving them the job to make it a bit more realistic." Thanks for suggesting this. I didn't really think of it because the job listing was on Craigslist so I didn't think things like that would happen with that site but maybe there's something I'm missing. After all, I've never taken a job offer on Craigslist before. "Rabies isn't instant-onset so the protagonist can't know if Zack is infected or not. It actually has a period where no symptoms manifest until a few weeks after infection. Additional fun fact, rabies is almost always fatal once symptoms manifest as the damage has been done." Holy crap! I legitimately didn't know that. Though I think what I was trying to do with this was make the protagonist look like they weren't too farm savvy. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 16:39, April 22, 2017 (UTC) Reply to "Who Was That Guy On The Phone?" Message I remember selling an RCA tablet on Craigslist. I had a guy who was interested in buying for 25 dollars (the range I listed was 25 to 30 dollars) and I thought it was a good deal. We exchanged a few emails and I even talked to the guy on the phone and he seemed rather nice. We met in the parking lot of a supermarket and the exchange went down without a problem. To this day, it's the only thing I sold on Craigslist. I decided to have Becky do a short phone interview with the protagonist. Here's what I have: (4. They decide to respond to the post via email and send the poster their resume with their home address omitted for safety reasons. A couple of days later, they get a phone call someone named Becky who claims to be from Sunny Hill Farms. She says that she and her husband Roy liked the protagonist's resume. However, she says she would like to ask them a couple of questions. The protagonist agrees and Becky starts asking away. One of the questions she asks is, “Now I have a stack of other people’s resumes sitting in the office right now. So why should I hire you over all those other people?” The protagonist responds with, “Because I’m talking to you and they’re not.” Becky then decides to move to the next question. The question she decides to ask is, “So a typical work day for us starts at ten in the morning until seven at night. Is this going to work for you? If so, will you be able to get to work on time?” The protagonist says that the hours will work for them and that getting to work on time wouldn’t be an issue for them, as they live right down the road from there. The phone goes silent for a few seconds as Becky thinks over their answers. Becky comes back on and asks the protagonist if they can start tomorrow. The protagonist says yes and Becky replies by saying that they’ll see them tomorrow.) I based one of the answers on a speech some guy gave at my brother's award ceremony that I went to on Thursday. The actual exchange went something like this: "The man went to his filing cabinet and pulled out a stack of resumes. He put them on the desk and looked me in the eye and said, 'This is a stack of all the other applicant's resumes. Now tell me, why should I hire you over any of them?" The speech guy's response to the question was, "Because I'm here and they're not." I might add more questions to that part if I think of any more but for now, I think it's good. Once I get to writing the actual scenes (not summaries of them), I'll show you them bit by bit. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 17:37, April 22, 2017 (UTC) Okay Okay i think i get something this time I corrected the messy one, if i do again have mistaker in my story i now corrected i now know its not "Water" but "Winter clothes" i corrected that, so, if you find other errors it will be corrected has i said for real this time no more arguing.|Solonor1987 Thanks Okay i will see it thanks and i will correct. ~~Solonor1987~~ Question Is there a certain template or process that is recommended to users when they want to flag a pasta that does not meet the QS so that an admin can quickly find it? Colouratura (talk) 04:02, April 23, 2017 (UTC) Little fact Well like i said i can't change the name of my character in the story because the same is said as English as well but without the "É" from the french word who mean "Élisa" translated in English its with a "E" for "Elisa", i also do the story on the french one it came out pretty well i didn't that i can find out that well i will see what it will done.~~Solonor1987~~ Hello, I'm new to writing for Creepypasta. I submitted my story last night, Zoology of the Island, and it's been deleted. May I ask what I did wrong and if there's anything I can change to try ot resubmit it? I'd really like to add my style to the community. :) Ursidae97 (talk) 18:20, April 23, 2017 (UTC) Hi! I didn't see another way to contact you (or I'm extremely blind so I'll do it through this. I am quite a new narrator and I found your story "post-apocalyptic solitude" through some googling and was wondering if I could read it (and maybe more stories from you) for my channel? links will be given to both your story and your profile ofcourse and anything else you might want tot add to it. Thank you in advance! Khostic (talk) 12:18, April 24, 2017 (UTC) Hello- i added a story to this wiki a pretty long time ago, and was "little" when i did so. Id quite like to edit said story and was wondering if there was anyway to get it back? Also, i apologise if i was snarky/rude etc on the deletion appeal, i was upset as i thought my story was good (dont we all) and i put a fair bit of effort into it. So, id really like to rewrite it (probably not for this wikia, though) if possible? Thank you very much! Stella Von Trott (talk) 20:49, April 24, 2017 (UTC) I have no intention of re uploading this story :) (i like look back on old things to see iff i have improved, etc) thank you very much for the help! Much luck in any future writings, and thank you again! hi there kind sir i just kinda wanted to ask something so say i was to make a creepypasta revolveing around cristmas could i make it...like...not scarey its just that i have a particular idea for that comcept (i will do a similar thing with the SCP wiki as well) but that idea isent really...scarey...could i still make that story and post that on this wiki or would i need to find somewhere else to post it? Makitstop (talk) 07:21, April 25, 2017 (UTC) mak :Answered ChristianWallis (talk) 08:07, April 25, 2017 (UTC) Hi, my name is ChizGurl24 remember me??? Well, I got over about the story I wrote. I was acting historical or however you spell it. Im sorry so, yeah. ChizGurl24 14:16, April 25, 2017 (UTC)ChizGurl24 Hi, I realized I should've wrote my pasta in Notepad and edit it in here, not do both here. Now, I'm quite a bit into the pasta and I want to take a break, but my page would be blank, won't it? I don't want a ban, so could you delete it again? I haven't published it, but I think if I leave the page the pasta will just be blank and I'll be banned. By the way, thanks for pointing out that I had a few issues. I noticed a few too and I plan on fixing/rewriting those. I'm not very experienced with writing, but I sure as hell am not a total d-bag freaking out over criticsm. Thank you. Kamikafalcon (talk) 23:10, April 27, 2017 (UTC)KamikafalconKamikafalcon (talk) 23:10, April 27, 2017 (UTC) Nah nah. I was smart enough to copy and paste it into Notepad before blanking it. :) I'm not experienced at all with writing so I look forward to seeing your review when I am finished. Cheers! Kamikafalcon (talk) 23:18, April 27, 2017 (UTC) Hi! I was wondering if I could have one of my pastas deleted so that I can reupload it under a more appropriate and catchier name. I want to do this for my story "Jack Daniels and Golden Crosses" and change it to "Comatose (BiCP)". The parentheses is to distinguish it from another pasta titled "Comatose." Banned In CP (Hail Satan 666) (talk) 05:31, April 29, 2017 (UTC) Thanks! I appreciate it. :) Banned In CP (Hail Satan 666) (talk) 15:27, April 29, 2017 (UTC) October Werewolf Story Contest Hey there, good buddy. I'd like to host a werewolf story contest in October. Sound good? Let me know. Thanks so much, HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 17:14, April 29, 2017 (UTC) The post would go up on September 21st. A strict 4,000 word limit. Deadline would be October 25th. Winners announced on Halloween. Stories will be judged on this criteria: originality, dialgoue, writing, creepy/scariness. Each criteria having a score of 1-10 with the average being the story's score. This is getting ridiculous The edits I just made to Father's Love were reverted by you. I want to know why. This was by no means a bad edit, considering I only removed the extra spacings, and the category does ''fit, considering that there was a removal of internal organs. 'The Star is falling' 'Greet the First Dawn!' 23:47, April 29, 2017 (UTC) :So I noticed. 'The Star is falling' 'Greet the First Dawn!''' 23:55, April 29, 2017 (UTC) hey hey you're a cunt bye now faggot kys fgt cunt lol Hello, I have gotten the message about my story that you deleted, and the reason why you did. I'm fairly new to this site, and I did not know how things work. Sorry for any inconvenience, I will try my best to make sure this does not happen again. Angel Marie 1313 (talk) 16:56, May 5, 2017 (UTC)Angel Marie 1313 Story Deletion/ tips needed Hey, I now understand why my creepypasta was deleted. I was upset at first but then realized what i did wrong. Do you have any tips to help me make a better creepypasta?, thanks :). Funbun7 (talk) 21:33, May 6, 2017 (UTC)Funbun7 Thanks for telling me what i did wrong, I'm kinda new to this stuff. I'm thinking of writing another creepypasta and working on it over days, rather than for one night. I understand about the lack of explanation completely. The next one isn't based on another character, and is just something I came up with. Thanks again for the feedback. Funbun7 (talk) 01:08, May 7, 2017 (UTC)Funbun7 Is there any way I can private message you? I want to ask you if I'm making a good start on my new creepypasta. Funbun7 (talk) 01:37, May 7, 2017 (UTC)Funbun7 Okay, thanks I sent you an email. Funbun7 (talk) 02:01, May 7, 2017 (UTC)Funbun7 Greetings...I've recently uploaded my new story, 'Medically Impossible', on the writer's workshop. I've deliberately not posted directly on the site, because I feel I should know the issues in my story, so that I can rectify them. My story has already recieved a comment. I just wanted to know what you think about the story. It would be really helpful if you point out the existing issues as well. Thank You in advance. Man's best friend (talk) 04:28, May 7, 2017 (UTC) Oh okay! Thank you very much! Angel Marie 1313 (talk) 16:58, May 8, 2017 (UTC)Angel Marie 1313 Why was my page deleted? Touché Publicly using my psyche issues to take a final shot - well played, sir. Stay classy. Jay Ten (talk) 19:48, May 8, 2017 (UTC) :You're the only person I have a problem with, and yes I went off on DV because he did a stupid thing. That's it. I'm actually fine. Notice I have no issues with anyone else. You are the one that needs help. You are blind to your massive personality flaws and God complex. I just hope you get a grip on it before it fucks up your life like it did our friendship and like it's fucking up this wiki. The numbers dropped dramatically when you came back last winter (I had got us back up into the twenties and thirties from the previous forties and fifties we were getting, and now we're outside the top one hundred). You really need to step back and look, Travis. I have issues but they have very little negative impact on me or anyone around me. You and DV are the only ones that I've had an issue with, but a lot of people don't like you, believe me. People that you think do like you don't. If you knew the truth you'd probably just leave immediately. Try to lighten up a little and maybe you'll quit pushing people away. :20:20, May 8, 2017 (UTC) My pasta was deleted and after reading the basic stuff I finally realized why, I guess I'm glad about that but then again I no longer have a link // Copy n Paste to it so I could find something to do with it. (Anyway I could get it back from the depts of deletion hell?) KeisoMeiso (talk) 00:15, May 9, 2017 (UTC) Hello. I would like to ask if there is any more editing needed in my creepypasta: creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/A_Game_of_Tag In the comment section I wrote that English is not my native language (according to the rules) and I would like someone to check if my creepypasta is okay to be published. Since then many people contributed and now I'm wondering if it's maybe time to publish it in a proper category instead of Marked for Review. Or do I need a Ultimate Review from someone in particular? I'm not sure where to write about this and I found out you have an administrative status. Thanks for reading. Cainmak (talk) 17:15, May 9, 2017 (UTC) I see you reverted my edit on The Stamford Gem House, I was the original author and I have since deleted the Wikia account that I created it with. Hi, thank you for changing the category on http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/A_Game_of_Tag I can imagine you didn't have the time to check it before, I'm not mad about it. Thanks a lot, you're awesome. Cainmak (talk) 08:18, May 10, 2017 (UTC) Deleted pasta authors I've decided that I want to retroactively credit everyone for Deleted Creepypasta Theater. I figured I was doing people a favor by not crediting them, but now I think that's kind of a stupid way to look at it. If you have some time do you think you could look up who submitted the pastas? I know at least one of them had a name at the end that might have been different than the username that submitted it (I delete them after i'm done) but most of them are probably just the username. I credited the author of Snowy Dillon so I don't need that one, but here are the rest including the one I'm working on. Thank you in advance! Lucy Juicy / Cyber / The Real Expedition Everest / Doctor Clock-eye / Room 58 / "Jessica" - My Sister's Little Teddy Bear Creepypasta / The Night Ariana Grande Stayed at My Hotel / The House of Broken Rules / Devilish Thought / Splitter Umbrello (talk) 20:58, May 10, 2017 (UTC) : Thanks! I'm not sure how to confirm those two authors but maybe I'll just say that they submitted those but aren't necessarily the authors. Umbrello (talk) 21:28, May 10, 2017 (UTC) ::: Ah, I see. Thanks again. I'll probably be bugging you in the future when I figure out which one I'm doing next. xD Umbrello (talk) 00:26, May 11, 2017 (UTC) I understand. Completely your first reason in getting rid of my pasta. Mean it's stupid rule but you have no control over that, but do not insult me by saying it's not up to standards. If my story isn't up to standards then half of the most famous pastas should have already been banned Did you see that photo I posted on French's blog? That was me this morning, lol. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 16:19, May 12, 2017 (UTC) NO REGRETS!! Life's too short. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 16:51, May 12, 2017 (UTC) Jaypadin (talk) 20:13, May 12, 2017 (UTC)jay padin Hey I'm sorry for making you delet my story's I promiss I will try harder. Thank you for helping me it's my first time here. You left I message on my talk page claiming that I edited out a/some curse word(s). I did not edit out any curse words, offensive language, or anything in that category. I do not understand what you think I did. Please specifically show/tell me what I did wrong. --StrangerThanTad (talk) 19:23, May 15, 2017 (UTC) "I like bread."